Boire pour fuir
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Les gens boivent pour fuir, ils veulent éviter de penser à certaines choses et oublier les problèmes. Mais pour Stiles, il semblerait que peu importe ce qu'il fait, les problèmes viennent à lui. Mais est-ce vraiment un problème quand cela se termine par une fin heureuse ?


**Bonsoir à tous ! On m'a souvent dit qu'il n'y avait pas assez de Sciles sur ce fandom alors en voilà un pour vous. Bonne lecture. **

**Disclaimer à Jeff Davis **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Boire pour fuir **

Stiles avait jamais vraiment voulus se bourrer la gueule pour oublier ses problèmes. Il restait sobre et attentif pour aider les autres, son père et la meute. Il avait vu son père prendre la boisson comme un réconfort et avait finalement fait pareil un soir d'été avant la rentrée. Stiles avait préféré être seul un moment, il n'était pas un loup-garou, ni une banshee ou encore une autre créature surnaturelle sorti du Bestiaire des Argent. Il avait été manipulé et restait hanté par le Nogitsune. Cela avait amené à la mort d'Allison, l'âme-soeur de son meilleur ami et d'Aiden, le copain de Lydia.

Toutes ses années il avait cru aimer la jeune femme rousse mais au fond, ce n'était que respect, admiration. L'amour, ce sentiment, il l'avait eu pour Jackson. Stiles avait eu de la peine à y croire mais ses sentiments s'étaient éteints en même temps que le départ du jeune arrogant blond. L'hyperactif avait dû gérer son coming-out en solitaire, il ne voulait le dire à personne. Heureusement pour lui, tous croyaient qu'il aimait vraiment Lydia de manière amoureuse. Qu'elle était le centre de sa vie. Il pouvait remercier Deaton pour quelques potions pour que ces battements cardiaques restent sous contrôle et que personne ne doute de rien.

Avec le temps, doucement, peu après le Nogitsune, Stiles avait compris une chose qui le brisa encore plus que tout: après tout, après Jackson, il était tombé amoureux -peut-être qu'au fond, il l'avait été depuis toujours - et avait des sentiments pour son meilleur ami, son frère, Scott.

Il l'avait su, le coeur brisé par cette nouvelle. Il savait que le Bro' code insistait que si l'un d'entre eux devait finir par tomber amoureux de l'autre, ils auraient dû se le dire. Mais pour recevoir un énième râteau, perdre son meilleur ami et sa place dans la meute, il avait préféré se taire et briser cette règle. Pourtant, il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, s'excuser mille fois, il voulait le sentir contre lui, il voulait goûter ses lèvres, tant de choses qu'il ne pourrait pas faire.

Stiles s'effondra sur le sol, il avait trop bu. Il pesta contre l'herbe tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il souffrait, ses mains tremblaient et se serrèrent autour de la bouteille presque entamée. Déjà vide ? Il avait une deuxième pour se consoler, merci. Il jeta loin la bouteille inutile et essaya d'ouvrir l'autre alors qu'il tressautait en pleurant de temps en temps. Stiles avait trop vécu entre les loups-garous, sa mère décédée, son père, son coming-out, un premier amour à sens unique, un autre qui le tuait intérieurement et surtout la période VoidStiles. Des fois, il se demandait vu qu'il vivait entourée de psychopathes, comment il pouvait encore être en vie à Beacon Hills ?

Stiles but sans raison, sans réserve entre rire et sanglot. Il se releva, il devait rentrer pour ne pas faire flipper son père. Stiles tourna la tête vers le parking mais il frissonna quand il tomba sur des yeux d'une vive couleur rouge: Scott se tenait à cinq mètres de lui. Ses iris le fixaient avec intensité. Stiles avala durement sa salive, sa vue se brouillait autant que son coeur palpitait dans sa poitrine. Il avait mal à la tête, Stiles avait chaud et ses pieds peinaient à le garder debout. L'hyperactif ne se tenait pas droit, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur la situation. Il savait que c'était Scott. Scott qui avait raflé la force, les filles et lacrosse grâce à la morsure. Il avait eu Allison et Kira. Stiles avait "tué" Allison et Scott avait été détruit à sa mort. Kira était toujours là et le latino restait collé à la renarde.

Son coeur tambourina de plus en plus, il se sentait mal à l'aise d'être vu ainsi par Scott et se sentait misérable. Le loup s'avançait vers lui et à chaque mètre en moins, Stiles voulait prendre la fuite mais une chose le clouait sur place. Les larmes coulèrent en silence, les émotions le submergeaient. Quand Scott se trouva face à Stiles, le latino est percuté par la tristesse, la panique et la peur qui ressortait du fils du Shérif. Puis, il entendit son coeur et Scott capta toute la tension que le brun retenait en lui.

Il saisit la bouteille sous les yeux ivres et rouges de Stiles, Scott la jeta littéralement par terre. Le choc de la bouteille fit sursauter le jeune adolescent. Il recula d'un pas sur le terrain de Lacrosse.

Scott avait finalement compris ce que le brun lui cachait. Scott s'en voulait de ne pas de ne pas fait plus tôt. Stiles tremblait, il avait peur, le jeune homme était honteux.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question était simple mais troubla beaucoup le brun qui écarquilla les yeux en chancelant un pied sur l'autre.

\- Pourquoi quoi, Scott? rit presque Stiles.

Le brun était au fond du trou. Si Scott arrivait à lui en lui, il serait fini.

\- Pourquoi t'en es arrivé à là ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Pourquoi tu veux souffrir seul ? déclara le latino dont les yeux étaient devenus humains.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres, les joues en feu. Il cuisait sur place, or il faisait presque nuit et une brise s'installait autour d'eux.

\- T'as toujours été aveugle, tu ne pensais qu'à toi ! J'ai préféré mentir, garder la tête haute, cria Stiles en le pointant du doigt, la rage au ventre.

Scott voulait le calmer, le rassurer mais le brun avait bu, contenait trop de haine en lui. Cela devait sortir.

\- Tu vis tranquille, t'as des supers-pouvoirs, et les filles que tu veux ! Je suis humain, fatigué, lassé, hanté, torturé et surtout brisé. Tu croyais quoi, que j'allai redevenir le gentil boulet de Stiles ? Non !

\- Je suis désolé ne pas avoir été là après...

\- Le Nogitsune ? Cela date d'il y a bien avant, Scott ! Mais ouais, continue de regarder le criminel que je suis, celui de ton âme-soeur!

Stiles pleurait à chaudes larmes, passa une main dans ses cheveux en fuyant le regard de Scott. Le noiraud savait que le brun se sentait coupable malgré ce que la meute lui avait dit. Il inspira profondément et déclara:

\- Elle n'était pas vraiment mon âme-soeur.

La réponse choqua le brun, il arrêta de chanceler et ouvrit en grand la bouche.

\- Tu vas me dire que c'est Kira, plutôt que Argent ? Tu craquais, tu es devenu idiot et ramolli avec cette fille !

\- Ni elle ni Kira, sortit Scott qui mit ses mains dans les proches de son jeans.

Stiles ne comprenait pas.

\- Allison, oui, je l'aimerai toujours mais pas comme avant. Kira, on... je l'aimais... autrement, c'était plus compliqué.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle m'a couvert.

Le coeur du brun explosa à cet instant, Scott fit un pas en avant alors que le fils du Shérif déglutit, troublé.

\- J'ai compris que tu as manipulé la situation pour que rien ne soit vu, entendu mais ton âme, je saurais toujours la lire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Deaton, il t'a aidé, fit Scott.

Stiles rougit, il était à découvert.

\- Kira t'a couvert ? répéta le brun.

\- Elle avait su que je l'appréciais qu'amicalement et a voulu m'aider.

\- A quoi ? balbutia Stiles.

\- A cacher ça, fit Scott en posant la main de Stiles sur son coeur. Parce que, par l'aide de Deaton, moi et les autres, on est tombé dans le panneau de ton amour fou pour Lydia. J'avais brisé le code parce que je t'aurai perdu sinon.

Kira couvrait donc la bisexualité de Scott ? Le latino au courant de ce qu'il ressentait ? Stiles en perdait la tête.

-J'aurai dû le faire avant. Avant que tu te saoules à cause de ta souffrance.

Stiles brûlait, le coeur de Scott continuait de battre à la chamade sous sa main.

\- T'as toujours été mon âme-soeur, Stiles. On a trahi le code pour la même raison, sauf que maintenant, on a plus besoin de ce code. Et je sais ce que tu veux.

Stiles réussit à le regarder en face, son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand Scott passa ses mains autour de son cou, il pouvait sentir son souffle dans sa nuque. Il se reflétait dans les iris du loup-garou et arrivait à sentir l'odeur de Scott. Il fit le premier pas, attrapa le latino par la nuque et l'attira vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres contre celle de son meilleur ami. Stiles se libéra de toute sa peine alors que Scott y répondait avec passion tout en enlevant la douleur qui restait encore chez Stiles. Les deux restèrent collés ainsi un bon moment, front contre front, main dans la main, à retrouver leur souffle et être enfin heureux.

**Fini pour ce Sciles, j'espère que ce petit couple vous plait toujours autant. **

**PlumedeSorbier **


End file.
